When parking a vehicle there are often many different rules and regulations to take into account, depending on for example duration of parking, location of a parking space, time of the day and other. Sometimes the rules and regulations are quite complicated resulting in that it is not evident for a driver of a vehicle what needs to be done in order to park a vehicle in accordance with rules and regulations. Failure to comply with these rules and regulations for parking could many times lead to that fines have to be paid. It is quite often considered difficult to know or get to know exactly what rules are applicable in the exact location at a certain time.
In addition to a risk of being fined the difficulty in knowing what rules to follow, especially if the driver is in an unfamiliar area, region or country, could lead to unexpected and undesirable consequences due to lack of knowledge of a language or of the mentioned area, region, etc., in which the vehicle is parked. For example, there are areas with a higher rate of burglary in parked vehicles than in other areas. Parking a vehicle in such an area might lead to damage to the vehicle or even loss of property left in the vehicle.